Майкл Бонд
Майкл Бонд — английский писатель и сценарист, автор широко известной серии книг о медвежонке Паддингтоне, награждён Орденом Британской империи (1997). Творчество Медвежонок Паддингтон Автор рассказывает о появлении Медвежонка Паддингтона так: В Рождественский сочельник 1956 года я увидел маленького медвежонка, завалявшегося на полке одного лондонского магазина (универмага «Селфриджес»).Новости / Library.Ru Мне стало жалко игрушку, я купил её, принёс домой и подарил её моей жене Бренде. Мы назвали медведя Паддингтоном, так как жили неподалеку от этого вокзала. Затем я написал несколько рассказов про Паддингтона, без всякой мысли о публикации. Однако через 10 дней рассказов набралось уже на целую книгу. Я не писал их специально для детей, а просто сочинял то, что мне понравилось бы читать самому, будь я ребёнкомЮбилей мишки Паддингтона. По ещё одной версии дела обстояли по-другому: примерно в 1956 году Майкл подарил сыну игрушечного медвежонка, которому дал имя Паддингтон. И вот однажды, пытаясь уложить сынишку спать, отец начал рассказывать ему истории о его мишке. Эти рассказы так понравились мальчику, что Майкл Бонд решил их записать, и в 1958 году была издана первая книга о Паддингтоне с чёрно-белыми иллюстрациями Пегги Фортнум. Сейчас серия насчитывает уже более 14 книг, 12-ую — «Паддингтон здесь и сейчас» — писатель написал к 50-летнему юбилею своего героя: '' «Хотя мир заметно изменился за последние тридцать лет, Паддингтон остается точно таким же, каким и был — всегда оптимистичным и открытым для любых жизненных поворотов». '' Книги о Паддингтоне изданы общим тиражом в 35 миллионов экземпляров и переведены на 40 языков мира, в том числе на русский. Такая популярность несколько удивляет даже самого автора: «Я думал, что Паддингтон — типично английский персонаж и представляет интерес преимущественно для англичан. Оказывается, ситуации, в которые попадает мой герой, случаются во всех концах Земли». Книги * 1958 — A Bear Called Paddington (Медвежонок по имени Паддингтон) * 1959 — More About Paddington (Ещё о Паддингтоне) * 1960 — Paddington Helps Out (Паддингтон-помощник) * 1961 — Paddington Abroad (Паддингтон за границей) * 1962 — Paddington at Large (Паддингтон в целом) * 1964 — Paddington Marches On (Паддингтон на марше) * 1966 — Paddington at Work (Паддингтон за работой) * 1968 — Paddington Goes to Town (Паддингтон отправляется в город) * 1970 — Paddington Takes the Air (Паддингтон на свежем воздухе) * 1972 — Paddington’s Garden (Сад Паддингтона) * 1973 — Paddington’s Blue Peter Story Book a.k.a. Paddington Takes to TV (Истории знака ухода Паддингтона. Паддингтон идёт на телевидение) * 1974 — Paddington on Top (Паддингтон на вершине) * 1975 — Paddington at the Tower (Паддингтон на башне) (опубликована в 1978 году) * 1979 — Paddington Takes the Test (Паддингтон сдаёт экзамен) * 1980 — Paddington on Screen (Паддингтон на экране) * 1984 — Paddington at the Zoo (Паддингтон в зоопарке) * 1985 — Paddington the Artist (Паддингтон-художник) * 1985 — Paddington at the Fair (Паддингтон на ярмарке) * 1986 — Paddington at the Palace (Паддингтон во дворце) * 1986 — Paddington and the Marmalade Maze (Паддингтон и мармеладный лабиринт) * 1987 — Paddington and the Busy Day (Паддингтон и нескучный день) * 1987 — Paddington Minds the House (Паддингтон один дома) * 1987 — Paddington and the Tutti Frutti Rainbow (Паддингтон и фруктовая радуга) * 2002 — Paddington in the Garden (Паддингтон в саду) * 2003 — Paddington and the Grand Tour (Паддингтон и великое путешествие) * 2008 — Paddington Rules the Waves (Паддингтон управляет волнами) * 2008 — Paddington Here and Now (Паддингтон здесь и сейчас) * 2012 — Paddington Goes for Gold (Паддингтон идёт за золотом) Примечания Категория:Персоны